The Ultimate MegaCrossover Battle
by Azure Gryphon
Summary: Yugi is bored and is annoying Yami. Yami calls in some favors and does something about it. Contains characters from numerous books and manga.
1. Chapter 1 Observation

10/18/10 **The Ultimate Mega-Crossover Battle **

Prologue: Nothing to do 

Yugi let out a sigh. He was slouched at his desk chair and occasionally spinning in it. Yami had had it. The squeaking was driving. Him. Up. The. Flipping. Wall_!_

"Will you knock it off?" He snapped.

Yugi flinched, "Sorry, Yami."

Mollified Yami sighed too, "It's alright but would you stop? Now?"

Yugi nodded, "It's just I don't have anything to do."

"Nothing?" Yami asked. "Homework, friends, mall?"

Yugi just shook his tricolored head, "I finished it all yesterday, they're all busy or out of town, and I don't have any money and don't feel like being stared at."

Yami got up and started to pace the room, thinking. Yugi stared, bemused. The blue jacket was flapping even though Yami was not walking fast enough for there to be sufficient air movement to lift it.

Yami was muttering under his breath, but Yugi caught a few words, "Stupid yellow mouse… snakes… pumpkins… mushr…dom… owe me." Suddenly he turned to Yugi with a smirk. "Take a nap Yugi, and trust me, when you wake you won't be bored for much longer."

"But I'm not tired," protested Yugi faintly.

Yami stared at him. "Sleep." Yugi was powerless to look away from the suddenly deep eyes, _like lakes of rubies_… Yugi thought fuzzily.

"Evil shadow powers." He grumped as his eyes closed against his will "_…zzzz_." The last thing he saw was Yami's smirk grow wider.

Farther editing 9/16/11.

Re-posted 9/17/2011.

For anyone interested, this did have correct punctuation when I posted it the first time. However, FF did not want to accept a file type that allowed punctuation, so the resulting post did not show what I actually wrote in its entirety.


	2. Chapter 2 Waking Up

11/7/10

Farther work on chapter and posted - 8/31/11.

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. That means I possibly own part of the plot, and the character interactions, and not a whole lot else. I am not making any money from this.

Chapter One: Waking Up

A flickering touch on his eyelids disturbed his nap, then moved to his cheek. Yugi flinched from the inhuman sensation, dragging his sleep dazed mind to awareness.

"Stupid human, I know you are awake, get up." Yugi flinched again eyes jerking open to meet luminous slitted orbs, narrowed in annoyance. The biggest snake he had ever seen was staring down at him!

"Ah!" he yelped, "What do you want!"

The snake hissed in annoyance. "I want to clear my debt to the pharaoh. What he wants is for you to follow me; I will take you to him. Now come along." The toxic green snake jerked its head towards the door before slithering off the bed towards the hall.

The snake turned to glare at him, "Get moving human!" Yugi leapt up and stumbled to his feet. "I'm coming!" He yelped.

"Finally," he thought he heard the snake mutter as he walked at a fair distance behind the massive reptile. When he was fairly certain the snake was not going to turn and devour him he considered the strange hallway. Perhaps not so strange, Yugi allowed, save for the fact that he had never seen it before, even though they just had left his room. He felt rather disturbed by the snake and his ego had taking a beating. He had after all seen scary stuff before, what with Yami and all, but being woken by a giant snake was pretty startling. He soothed his ego briefly with this thought.

Sudden sunlight on his face jolted him from his thoughts, and he squinted into the bright daylight.

"We are here," announced the snake stiffly.

"My thanks, Nagini, however I wish for you to remain for somewhat longer. I may yet need your services."

Yugi twitched. While the snake had said Yami had sent the reptile to fetch Yugi, the sight of his Yami speaking to the suddenly deferential monster was… well, strange, to be blunt. Yugi missed part of the snake's next comment as he stared around him in wonderment. Before him was a Roman style arena though the far side was left open to a grassy plain. The spectators seats were mostly empty, save for twelve seats just below his current location and some directly within the arena itself, though close to the wall.

Yami's reply brought his attention back to the softly speaking pair in time to hear, "Yes, and then I shall consider your debt paid." The snake nodded and slithered onto a cushion near the edge where it could gaze out over the arena.

"Hello, Yugi," Yami smiled at him, "How was your nap?"

"Fine, I guess, but I really didn't need one." Yugi frowned up at the red eyes of his closest friend.

"But Yugi, I needed some time to set this up." Yami gestured expansively out over the arena.

"Um. What is this?" He inquired, starting to become a little irritated.

"This, my little aibou, will be a tournament, the likes of which will have likely never been seen before."

Yugi cocked his head, "We've been to lots of tournaments before, what's so special about this one?"

Yami grinned and ruffled Yugi's tri-colored hair. Before Yugi could protest the mistreatment of his gravity defying hair, Yami responded with, "This tournament has contestants from, not just all over the world, but from other worlds as well!"

"Other worlds?" Yugi's face scrunched up in confusion.

Yami tried to smooth out Yugi's forehead with his thumb. Yugi pouted up at him. "Yes, other worlds, other, what was it called… dimensions!" Yami finished triumphantly, grinned down at the vertically challenged Japanese teen. Yugi twitched again.

_Re-posted after farther editing: 9/17/11_


	3. Chapter 3 Presenting the Contestants

_9/16/11_

_Disclaimer:__ This is fan fiction. That means I possibly own part of the plot, and the character interactions, and not a whole lot else. I am not making any money from this._

"Alright Yugi, it's time for me to start this thing!" With that Yami strode to the end of their platform and with a sudden crack of darkness attracted the attention of those present. "Hello, everyone. We are here today to have a fight like none other! A Grand Multi-Verse Show Down! We have contestants from seven universes! We have judges from six different universes!"

Here he waited for applause, when none came he carried on hurriedly. "Now, do any of the contestants have someone they wish to have present to watch the fight? There need be no limits on when the audience comes from. I will take requests when I call your name."

"**Darth Vader."  
**"I wish Luke Skywalker to be present; he will see the glory of the Dark Side."

"Yaaah, **Fire!"  
**"No one."

"Okay, **Harry Potter!"  
**"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, to provide moral support against the Dark Side."

"**Salazar Slytherin!"  
**"My apprentice, Severus Snape."

"**Uzumaki Naruto!"  
**"Sakura-chan and Iruka-sensi!

"**Ero-Sannin? What!"  
**"First, who signed me up under that name? Second, I request Sarutobi Hiruzen to be present. Thirdly I also request to be called 'The Great Toad Sage Jiraiya.'" Jiraiya struck a pose for the growing crowd.  
**"That would be contestant Uzumaki." **

"**Namikaze Minato."  
**"My wife Uzumaki Kushina and my three students, Rin, Obito, and Kakashi."  
Naruto stared in shock at the Forth Hokage, as did Jiraiya.

"**Tsunade of Leaf."  
**"Dan." She nodded to Naruto when he cheered and ignored Jiraiya's attempts to look impressive.

"**Eragon!"  
**"My dragon Saphira."

"**Uchiha Sasuke."  
**"My team, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jūgo."  
"We're your team teme!" Naruto shouted angrily, "Believe it!"  
"Dobe."

"**Orochimaru."  
**"No one." He sneered.

"**Voldemort!"  
**"Bellatrix, so I will have some one to worship me as I devastate the opposition."

"**Link!"  
**"Princess Zelda."

"**Mario."  
**"Princess Peach!"

"**Fenrir Greyback!"  
**"Someone young and tender for me to eat. That one up by you looks tasty."  
Yami pulled Yugi close, **"There will be no eating the audience."  
**"What about the contestants?" Whispered Yugi.

"**Kuubi, the Nine-Tailed Vixen!"  
**"A massive scarlet fox prowled into the stadium. "No one. But who entered me under as a vixen?" He snarled.  
"That would also be contestant Uzumaki."

"You will pay for that Gaki."  
"You can't do anything to me!" Shouted Naruto defiantly. The demon grinned.  
"I'm not in the seal, Gaki."  
"Oh yah…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

To the crowd the fox decreed, "You will call me fox or God as you prefer, not the feminine term vixen. Do not doubt my masculinity." The beast addressed the other sunshine-yellow blond. "We meet again Forth."

"**We also have, as a special guest - the Hungarian Horntail!"  
**A spine-covered black dragon hissed and spat flame as it paced into the stadium.

"I will now be presenting the judges! Seated immediately below this platform are:

"**Prince of Infinite City."  
**A white haired, red eyed elf stood and waved to the crowd.

"**Fawkes the Phoenix!"  
**The swan-sized fire bird raised its wings to acknowledge applause from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"**The Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow!"  
**A cloaked man raised his carved pumpkin head in one hand to glower out over the field.

"**Pikachu of Pallet Town!"  
**"Pika!" Sudden silence fell over the crowd. Someone couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing at the yellow creature. Pikachu glared. "Chuuu!" A bolt of lightning came out of the blue and struck the offender. The crowd fell silent again.

"**Slytherin's Monster, the Basilisk!"  
**A scream from the audience was quickly muffled in fear. What if it looked over?  
"**Not to fear, a spell has been placed on the basilisk to prevent her gaze from killing anyone."  
**Yugi overheard a comment spoken by Contestant Potter, "It was a girl I killed?" '_Contestant Potter had killed someone? He's hardly older than me!' _Yugi gulped mentally.

"**And lastly, yours' truly!"  
**A cricket chirped in the silence.  
**"I will explain the rules for the first fights."**

_I'm sorry to those that saw this earlier, that was not the chapter I had meant to post. That was a line from one of the upcoming chapters. _

_Farther editing 9/17/2011 and posted._


	4. To Finally Start the Battle

January 5th and 14th of 2014.

_Okay people, this part should probably have a higher rating- we have character death. Multiple characters will die here. They get better later, but some of it is a little explicit. The explicit parts will be marked as_ **WARNING**. _You will be able to resumed reading at_ **END WARNING**.

**To Finally Start the Battle**

Yami looked out over his audience and then stopped at the excited Yugi. Excellent, this did look like it was working to help Yugi with his boredom already. He had thought it would.

He took a deep breath and judging the suspense sufficient, continued with, "There will be three types of battles- a full out brawl, a team battle and then one-on-ones based judges' choice for contestants. Now, it will not actually be possible to kill anyone no matter what you do to them, so feel free to go all out. Even full body dismemberment or disintegration will be fully healed and the contestant will sit out for the rest of the battle."

"The first four contestants out will not continue to the team battle and only two will be allowed into the one- on ones. However, that is only if they have sufficiently displayed enough skill that it will be interesting to the watchers.

"First," He gestured to the arena and portions distorted. Parts rose and others fell until it resembled a series of plateaus and spires with large pools of both water and ice between.

"As you can see we have some terrain. This will help the smaller contestants get up the level of the larger ones. Some of the pools have minor healing properties but also minor side affects while others are just good old H2O."

"You will still suffer from injuries. It is only after you die that you will be completely healed so these will be useful to you. One pool somewhere has considerable healing powers and no side affects… I'm sure the audience will enjoy watching the fight for that."

"Kyuubi, I'm afraid that for the purpose of this battle some of your powers will be bound or else you would severely outmatch the rest of the mere mortals. You will have your strength limited to that of an animal similar to your physical size, such as a dragon. Your killing intent is bound the same as the ninjas here and your chakra is limited so watch out while you figure how much you have."

"Now… the fight will begin in five, so prepare to be amazed. Five, four, three, two… One!"

Kyuubi and the Horntail judged each other the most immediately dangerous enemies and went for each other with snarls and bursts of flame. The humans darted out from beneath their feet with curses as stable ground cracked and fell away into the deep canyons thanks to the immense weight clawing at it.

* * *

Harry apparated to the top of a spire nearly a mile from the fighting animals. It was still too close for comfort, but he was not skilled enough for farther jumps when he had no idea where he was going. He figured he didn't dare try one of the pools unless he was very desperate. He didn't have any way to tell if water had enchantments on it- is not something that came up with the magic humans could do very much and if death was rendered a temporary inconvenience he was not sure he could handle side affects also deemed minor. He could see the ninjas going at it from here and he knew he really didn't have a chance against either them or the animals. It really stunk that his best chances to look good in a fight meant beating Voldemort- very unlikely, some guy who tamed a dragon and rode it around like a horse- not looking too good, a midget with an accent- which would be horrible if he lost and not much better if he won or a girl. Going after a girl was typically a bad idea normally but between her and a midget… He'd try the midget first. Now where was he?

* * *

Voldemort rendered himself invisible the movement he reappeared by a random pool. Back up plans were the name of the game for immortals after all. He tested the water with a couple spells. There was an enchantment, so this was a healing spring but he was unable to identify the results. He smiled, his lipless mouth revealing jagged, irregular but very white teeth as he scooped up water in a cup, apparated above the dragon and flew low enough to find a wound and dump it on. He dodged a bite from the fox, not that it could see him but it seemed it could sense him at close range, and flew up high to observe. The dragon was behaving oddly already. It seemed to be trying less to injure terribly as it had before and more trying to get close. Voldemort flicked out his tongue like a snake and tasted the air. Was that pheromones? A lust spring? Useless. Time to try another. And if he came across Potter he'd be sure to remember that spring. The mating rituals of Gryffindors were highly amusing after all.

* * *

Fire was not quite sure what to do. She could try her monster taming talents on those two beasts or her lust compulsions on some of the weaker looking males- that Potter boy, or the short man, perhaps that snake human or the wolfish brute. Part humans were always more susceptible to her beauty… As for the ninjas- her physical fighting skills might be considerable for most human women but those six… Well, four were certainly well beyond her strength. The two teens however, perhaps she could enthrall them but she'd need to take them by surprise. She should wait on them until they had fought for a while. For now a healing spring would be a better target.

* * *

Darth Vader sneered from behind his helmet as he used the Force to trip both the fox and then the dragon on top of it. He sensed the invisible snake humanoid flying overhead and dodged droplets from the water spilt on the fox. He could sense the lust in the dragon and now he saw the fox changing shape slightly. It seemed somewhat more humanoid than before. Its ability to fight had been reduced by that last splatter of pond water! He withdrew. He would wait to see some of the other results from the water as the snake-man brought them in to test. If he needed healing himself later the Force would guide him to the superior spring.

He considered the Force as it told him something of the various enemies he faced. It did not surprise him that that the light side was strongest in a couple of the children. The dark side was strong in many of the adults. Still, something irked him. That brutish human- Greyback- he could hear the Force calling him to eradicate the beast. It would prove no challenge for the thing preferred to feast on the weak, on children. That was fine. Such things were to be put down like the filthy scum they were and Vader was no longer vain. He felt little need to draw battles out to make himself look good. The Force sent him winding his way through canyons.

**WARNING**

He slowed as he found the creature spying on the young blond teen. The boy had already been injured and it appeared this spring left the drinker in a drunken state. The boy was giggling on the ground as the brute sprang towards him. Darth Vader was pleased that his route had taken to the side of the little valley and he leapt forward, lightsaber igniting. The brute was in midair and could do little to save himself as he flew into the red beam. His bestial nature revealed itself by turning the human into a wolf. Its hind quarters and body were still separated by the blade but the beast managed the few inches remaining to the boy and bit deeply into his throat. It was too weak however to do more than puncture the flesh and stared resentfully at the Dark Lord as the eyes glazed over in death. His own landing had been heavy and he had needed to extract himself from the mud in those precious seconds. The boy looked betrayed as he scrabbled, gurgling, at his throat and the wolf head cutting off his breathing. Kneeling, he wrenched the jaws apart and drew a bandage from his pocket. He soaked it in the pond water and left it with the child. He was not willing to leave the child to be torn apart by a rapist and murderer that specialized in children but the boy was also a competitor and filled with the light side. He had done enough. The boy was still conscious to wrap his own throat anyway and beyond that there was nothing he could do. The Dark Side had not yet revealed its healing powers to him after all. He left the valley, mind already on the powerful white haired ninja. He may not use the Force but his signature indicated that he fought for reasons that passed as Light sided. This match should to convince his son of the true power of the Dark Side.

**END WARNING**

* * *

Minoto had not immediately recognized his son as the blond teenager. The last time he had seen his son had been when he was still red and wrinkly from birth after all. He had also expected the boy to be going by his name. When Kushina had yelled to him to go after Naruto though, he caught on. He felt pretty dumb too. He felt for the seal that he had placed on the boy. He had wanted a way to teleport to the boy if he ever had the chance and now he did. He flashed away from view.

He splashed into a small valley soaked in blood and for a moment feared the worst. Then he saw the dead wolf and his son. He knelt next to the drowsy teen. He didn't care much about points right now. He'd stay here with his son and make sure he made it all the way to the end of the fight. He began gently rewrapping the throat injury. As Naruto stirred he murmured softly to the child and he heard his son speak for the first time. What was that that he said? It sounded like the boy was drunk!

* * *

Salazar Slytherin had immediately transformed into his Animagus form at the start of the battle. As a snake he could outpace any human he might fight against. Even those ninja were slower although he had never before seen any land bound creature that could so nearly caught up. He had withdrawn from the battle of the beasts. Fast he may be and large too, for northern snakes, but he could not battle animals that stood nearly as tall as his magnificent castle. His tongue flickered out and he scented his opponents. It seemed all of them had withdrawn from this area. The dragon scented boy - he still lingered somewhat near. He should be easy enough prey, magic user or not. He glided over the lip of the canyon. He would attack first from below as a snake. Few thought to use animals to fight with. Eragon, that was his name, wasn't it, would not likely immediately recognize him as an enemy should he even see him. An assassin's first advantage was not being expected. His second was not being seen and his third was not being recognized. He was expected, true. The boy was very close here. He climbed onto the platue under the cover of a thicket of bushes. His target was chanting under his breath and Salazar could feel the magic thickening in response. However, his eyes were foolishly shut. Salazar pulled in his magic as much as he could and did what he could to rein in his murderous intent.

He wasn't here to kill. No… He was just a nice snake and thought the human was funny enough to want a second look at. Yessss… He crept closer under bushes and grass, nearly soundless at this slow speed. The chanting covered up the slight his of his scales on the plants. Finally, the boy's ankle loomed tall before him. The best strike would be at the group of blood vessels at the top of the leg, from the front. His target's eyes were still closed but a nasty bit of silent magic ensured that blackness would be all he would see even if he opened his eyes. At least until it was countered or removed. He lifted slowly from the ground in front of the boy, unseen less than two feet away. He cast a little more magic, still harmless, still lacking any dangerous intent, to reveal the nature of his clothing. As he thought it was thin unenhanced fabric. One last spell, a form of healing magic intended to reveal the shape of things beneath the skin, revealed the exact location of the rich liquid he sought.

**WARNING**

A flash of silver! A scream!

He reared back and struck again. Again! Each strike filled with deadly venom. The boy batted at him with his hands even as he fell. No magic, utterly harmless. The throat was in reach now! Yessss! He stuck the final blow, fangs sinking into the right jugular vein, venom spurting into the large blood vessel. He returned to his human form crouching over the boy as he thrashed, catching his hands and casting a silencing spell. No need to alert anyone else with prolonged screaming.

He stared dispassionately down at the boy. The boy's eyes were bulging in fear from his skull and he gasped as the venom reached his heart, attacking the muscle. Eragon threw back his head in agony, mouth gaping in an animal's futile attempt to scream. Poison to the heart killed a little more slowly than poison to the brain. Practicality stopped his farther contemplations over the boy's dying form and he cast the killing curse. Bright green briefly exposed the dark shadows of the bones in his hands before fading. Salazar's prey went limp. He released his grip and let the boy's hands fall to his chest.

Blinking, he stood up and licked the blood from his teeth. Who next?

**END WARNING**

* * *

_So, comments? Questions? Happy to finally get an update for the first time in four years? Ticked off at a character not behaving as they should? Let me know, I'm quite happy to get advice on these. Most of them I really only know through FF and it has been awhile since I read the others' books/manga or played the videogames._


End file.
